cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Losif Stalin
Losif Vissarionovich Stalin, was the leader of the Soviet Union from 1925 until his death in 1955. He served effectively as dictator of the state, while also holding the post of General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, ruling with a staunch totalitarian control. As leader of Russia, he turned the country into a major industrial power, and thus, a much more powerful country. However, he also enacted wide spread purges that lead to millions of deaths. While he was leader of the Soviet Union, the Russia became the key to Allied victory in World War II, for it was the Soviet Union that was responsible for destroying Nazi military strength and bringing an end to Nazi Germany. After the War, Stalin had the Soviet Union create an alliance with Mao Tse-Tung's Communist China, and they lead their countries in the Korean War and Palestine Wars against UN powers. The Korean War effectively came to an end in 1954 as Stalin died, causing the Soviets to withdraw from the war, which lead to an armistice. Biography Stalin was born as Losif Vissarioniovich Jughashvili in Georgia on December 18, 1878, as part of the Russian Empire. Growing up in a poor Russian village, Losif became an early supporter of Vladimir Lenin's Bolshevik party, something that landed Losif in a number of exiles to Siberia, but he escaped every time. Eventually, Losif was conscripted in the Imperial Russian Army, where he became a junior officer. During World War I, he served with distinction in the Brusilov offensive against Imperial German forces. It is at this time that he adopted the alias 'Stalin'. After the end of the Great War, Stalin rose up the ranks of Lenin's Bolshevik party and became a leading figure. When the Russian Civil War erupted, Stalin lead forces of the Bolshevik Red Army against the Imperial Tsarist White Army forces of Nicholas II, achieving a number of victories that would help lead to the Bolshevik victory in the war, transforming Russia into the Soviet Union. With the death of Vladimir Lenin in 1924, Stalin began his process of becoming leader, launching a bitter political battle against the likely Leninist successor, Leon Trotsky. Stalin eventually became the leader of the Soviet Union and proceeded to hunt down and eliminate Trotsky before he began leading Russia. Rejecting the notion of a global revolution, Stalin's policies were based on strengthening Russia and building up Soviet Russian power and increasing Russian nationalism. Stalin's policies lead to Russia become a highly industrialized nation as Stalin introduced heavy industry and collectivization that replaced the former agrarian economy. Stalin also built heavily in the military, creating a very strong army, known as the Red Army. Because of his actions Russia became an industrial and economic powerhouse that lead to a raise in the standard of living and food production. However, Stalin also enforced strict censorship and oversaw numerous harsh labor camps and gulags. Some of his policies also lead to a disruption in food production, which lead to a famine in the Ukrainian S.S.R. which many believe to be an orchestrated genocide against Ukrainians. Along with this, Stalin also presided over massive purges that killed millions in a campaign of repression. In 1939, the forces of Nazi Germany lead by Adolf Hitler brutally invaded Russia. Though shocked by the sudden ruthless invasion of the Nazis and distraught by the destruction of much of his army, Stalin refused to yield to the unrelenting Nazi force, vowing to remain in Moscow as it was being heavily attacked by the Nazis in a show of defiance. After the German failure to take Moscow, they move on towards Stalingrad, and Stalin refuses to let the city fall without a fight to the death. Ultimately, the Red Army push the Germans out of the city, then Stalin leads the Soviets in pushing the Nazis out of Russia and driving towards Germany, proving himself to be the instrumental player as his and his country's resistance destroys both Nazi war power and captures Berlin to bring the end of the Nazi regime once and for all, thus ending the war. Stalin also sends forces to defeat the Japanese in Manchuria, which helps culminate in Japanese surrender. After the War ends in 1945, Stalin and the other Allied powers begin talks on rehabilitating the areas affected by the war. However, while the Western allies wish to rebuild Germany and Japan, Stalin wants these countries firmly punished and to build a sphere of influence for Communism. This leads to a very large rift between the Communist Soviet Union and the democratic United States, leading to the Cold War happening in 1948. Stalin and his Soviet Union forms a very strong alliance with Communist China, and he becomes a staunch opponent of the United States. When the Palestine Wars break out, Stalin sends Soviet troops to fight the Americans and Israelis, and when the Korean War erupts, Stalin supports Communist China in their invasion of Korea, and when the Americans push the Chinese back into Manchuria, he sends Soviet troops to assist them and fight the Americans. Stalin eventually died on May 5, 1955, causing the Soviets to lose interest in the war and withdraw. Later that year, an armistice is signed to bring an end to the Korean War. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Halo Category:Cimil's History